Light will Guide You Home
by blade77706555
Summary: ChrisXWyattslash Wyatt not Chris brother. Chris and Wyatt have been dating for 2 years and they both have secrets about to come out. When they do Chris disappears.What happens when 12 years later one secret comes back in search of Wyatt full summay inside


**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.**

**I know, I know you guys are probably mad at me for starting another story and I have others that have not been completed, but hey I can't help it. As a matter of fact I have another story idea that I'm tempted to act on, but I'm going to try not to do it until I've at least completed one story. **

**Yes this is my first rated T fic. For those of you who've never read one of my stories, I write long chapters and be prepared.**

**Full Summary:** AU fic. Wyatt is not Chris' brother. Wyatt and Chris have been dating for two years, and Wyatt thinks he's found the guy for him and he's ready to pop the question, but there are a couple obstacles that they must overcome before they tie the knot. One, Wyatt has to tell Chris his secret of being a witch and two Chris has to meet the rest of the family. Chris is also hiding a secret that he's afraid to tell Wyatt. Well two secrets. One is that he's a phoenix, and he's afraid of Wyatt leaving him if he finds outs. In the magic world its forbidden for good and evil to co-exists on the same plane. When Chris finds out that Wyatt's a witch, not only that, but the twice blessed, he disappears, but the second secret that Chris has been keeping comes back in search of Wyatt twelve years later. WyattXChris. Rated T for strong language. Has male pregnancy and it does have two guys dating, but no sex. If you don't like what I just mentioned then don't read. Flamers will be ignored.

I know the summary sucks, but the story is better than the summary so please R&R

Oh and BTW Prue is in this one and she's married to Andy. Sorry I just liked her so much that I wanted to include her in one of my stories.

**Remember !! Please don't add it to your favorite or alert list without reviewing. This story took alot of work and I'm sure my beta took alot of work in making this better so please don't review first then add it.**

Oh and by the way I have a poll on my website for everyone to vote which story they like best so go vote!

This story was beta'd by Lexi-charmed and part of it was by Proud-to-be-insane, but it was mainly lexi-charmed who did most of the work

* * *

The dorm was very quiet. All that could be heard was the rain falling from the skies. It was late in the afternoon and the skies were gray, almost black from all the clouds that were there. Usually it would never rain there this bad, but today was a very special exception. It was raining cats and dogs. No cars were driving by because it was raining so hard. The whole campus was very silent. There was usually nothing to do around there on rainy days.

In one of the rooms in the door was a young brunette. Very quiet and very private individual he was. He didn't have many friends and not too many enemies since he barely talked to anyone, he was very shy. Surprisingly he had a boyfriend that he had been dating for quite some time now.

His boyfriend was almost the exact opposite of him. He was blond with hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes, while the brunette had green eyes. They had had their fights and they had even broken up a couple of times, but they've managed to stay together. Neither of them can really live without one another and depend on the other a lot. It is like they operate as one.

They first started off as roommates their first year at the college of UCLA. The blond was older only by a few months, but he was a lot more built than the brunette and he was taller than him, so it wasn't difficult to tell who was older. Both of them were from San Francisco and soon the relationship escalated from a roommate to a friendship. At least that's how it all was going for six months. Next thing they both knew they were boyfriends. They did everything together from helping each other move into the dorms to helping each other move out of the dorms and everything in between. Whenever you'd seen one going somewhere you'd usually see the other one not to far behind.

On this particular rainy day the brunette had sneaked out of the bed him and his boyfriend were laying in to go to the restroom. On the seat of the toilet was a little stick that he had left there fifteen minutes ago to come check on it. Slowly and quietly he made his way over to the toilet making sure to take soft steps not wanting to wake up his boyfriend.

Finally making it over to the toilet the college boy closed his eyes and picked up the stick. This was going to determine his future and whether or not he still had one. Hopefully it would turn out the way he hoped it would and it would have just been a fluke and he will be able to go on with his life. If not, then there were going to be a lot of changes that were going to have to be made. One might be that he may not be able to finish college the way he planned.

Slowly the brunette opened his green eyes to see that the stick had a dot on it. This was not the way he hoped that it would turn out. He nearly fainted when he saw the test. He couldn't believe this. One night of not being protected would change his life forever in a way that he never thought would happen. The thing that was even worse to think about was that it would not only change his life, but his boyfriend's also, who was in college of a full scholarship for football, and could lose it now.

The young college student then sat on the toilet burying his hands in his face from the mistake he made. He was thinking of how stupid could he have been to do what he did. He should have just never done it. Now look where it had got him. A place where he was about to lose everything he had worked so hard for. The harder part was going to be telling his boyfriend about this. What would he say? Would he deny it so he

could keep his scholarship or maybe he would be there and find away for both of them to keep going to school. That was one thing the brunette loved about his boyfriend. He was always the brains of the situations. If it weren't for him they'd be stuck in a lot of things that they shouldn't be in right now and he could not picture his life without him. There would never be another guy like him let alone one who would even want to date the brunette because he really never talks. The only reason him and the blond are going out is because the blond likes to talk to everyone and he did everything he had to for the brunette to open up to him. Otherwise the brunette would still be single.

Next thing the brunette heard was a flash of thunder hitting the stem of a tree so badly that it knocked it down causing the tree to fall to the side hitting the side of the dorms pretty hard, but it wasn't hard enough to break through. It was hard enough though to make a loud sound that startled the young man so much that he could help, but let out a loud scream.

The brunette, still a little startled, started to immediately back away from the window that was in the bathroom, afraid that it would break. He's always been the type who's afraid of thunderstorms. That's mainly the reason he sleeps in the bed with his boyfriend, because he felt safer there than by himself. The boy had bad memories with thunderstorms and hated them with a passion.

The college brunette had finally backed himself all the way back against the door. It wasn't until he heard and felt someone banging on the door that he knew he was all the way there. When he felt the banging on the door he jumped again only this time it was towards the window. He was easily scared right now.

"Chris," the brunette could hear his boyfriend call from the other side of the door, "Chris you in there?" the blond asked. Chris gulped and took a deep breath with relief that it was only his boyfriend after having been scared by everything around him.

"Yeah." The brunette replied. He was still shivering a little from being scared so badly. He couldn't even keep himself still for a minute since he had been so startled from it all.

The blond tried to open the door but he felt that it was locked.

"Chris you okay, baby, I heard you scream?" He asked worriedly, it was just like him to be very concerned for Chris, that's just the way he has always been. He's a very protective and possessive type of boyfriend. Neither of them knew why he was like that, but Chris always accepted him for who he was.

"I'm fine, Wyatt." Chris answered his boyfriend breathing really hard, then went and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was all messed up from his sweating with fear. The brunette used one hand to wipe some of the hair out of his face before he turned on the water and began to wash his face of the sweat that was dripping down from his head. Wyatt heard his boyfriend turn on the water and began to worry even more.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

Chris nodded on the other side; "I'm sure." He lied. However he didn't feel alright. The next thing he knew he felt a tingle in his stomach and he quickly went over to the toilet and started emptying his stomach right there. He really wasn't feeling good at all.

"Chris," Wyatt knocked on the door once more. When he heard no answer he began to hit it even more. The blond was beating the door so hard that if the locks were any weaker the door would have just broken off, "Chris, Chris!" Wyatt panicked still not hearing anything from his loved one on the other side, "Chris open up!" The blond yelled.

Something wasn't right and Wyatt had to know right now what was going on. Chris was really starting to scare him. Anything could be happening which started to scare him even more.

The brunette quickly finished throwing up and quickly flushed the toilet and went straight back to washing his face. For a second there he was so occupied that he didn't even here Wyatt banging on the door and calling for him. It wasn't until he heard the door nearly fly open that he noticed his boyfriend was yelling for him.

"Wyatt I'm okay." Chris said immediately, not wanting his boyfriend to keep hitting the door. That was scaring him more than the lightening was.

"Do you know when you'll be out of there?" Wyatt asked. He was still nervous with Chris being in the bathroom by himself with a thunderstorm going on. He knew how much his boyfriend was afraid of thunderstorms and always made sure to keep a close eye on him when they were happening.

"I'll be out in a minute." the brunette answered the blond, still washing his face. Wyatt just shook his head and walked away from the door leaving Chris there alone in the bathroom, but the blond kept hoping that he would come out soon.

Even though Chris claimed that he was okay the blond was still very worried about his lover. There was something going on that the brunette wasn't telling him. Something that seemed to be very important like it was a matter of life and death. That hurt Wyatt a lot. It really hurt him to think that there was something going on with his boyfriend that he could not talk to him about. They had always shared everything with each other. Well except for one secret that the blond was keeping from his lover. Unlike what Chris seemed to be hiding this secret wasn't a matter of life and death. It was a matter of something more important; their relationship with each other.

Still waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom, the blond went and sat on the couch thinking about the secret that he had been keeping from Chris. Wyatt wanted to tell him more than anything, but when the time was right. He was so afraid that Chris would leave him. Chris meant so much to the elder college student that Wyatt didn't know what he would do without him. He and Chris had been through a lot within the past two years of their relationship. All the arguments, all the break ups, all the things that had been said that shouldn't have been only made Wyatt realize that they were like soul mates. The relationship had grown so much within the past two years. It was like they had been dating for ten years. When they would fight they would end up making up within an hour. It was as if they were made for each other. All of that is what led Wyatt to make an important decision.

Earlier on that day Wyatt had made a trip to the jewelry store while Chris was asleep. The blond seemed to notice that his love had been doing a lot of that lately, but this gave the elder one of the couple a chance to go do something. At the jewelry store, Wyatt was able to buy two rings, both of which were for his boyfriend.

One of the rings had 'Chris & Wyatt forever' engraved on it. This was going to be for their two year anniversary. The second one was far more expensive. It was an engagement ring, Wyatt was going to ask Chris to marry him. They had been going out for two years now and Wyatt knew that Chris was the one for him, and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was no one else he would rather have. There was only one other obstacle that they had to overcome before Wyatt popped the question to his boyfriend and that could make or break their relationship. The blond had to tell his boyfriend his secret of being a witch and the twice blessed son of a charmed one. He knew that if Chris really loved him he would be able to handle it. Wyatt didn't expect Chris to take it well at first, but he did expect for Chris to realize that nothing would change and that he was still the same Wyatt that he's been going out with.

Wyatt had finally made his decision about when he was going to break the ice. It was going to be tomorrow when they would go to his parents' house. Wyatt's parents and the rest of the family have been dying to meet Chris ever since he and Wyatt had started dating. The only thing that had been keeping them from meeting Chris was Chris himself. Again Chris was very shy and meeting new people was not something he did a lot. It was really going to be a wake up for Chris with how social Wyatt's family were, but the blond had always told him about his family so the brunette should be prepared.

--

After emptying his stomach for the fourth time, Chris had picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat from his forehead and looked in the mirror once more. He could never look at himself the same way ever again. His life was forever changed and he was no longer that same guy. Things were going to be different now. The only hard thing he has to do was tell Wyatt about it. Hopefully Wyatt would not abandon him because of it.

Slowly the brunette pushed open the door and began to faintly walk out. He was very weak and still sweating a lot from being in the bathroom. Chris felt like he had been hit by a bus and then an eighteen wheeler. Trying his best to make it back to the bedroom his strength gave out and he just collapsed right there on the floor.

Hearing the thump near the bathroom, Wyatt snapped out of his thoughts, remembering that Chris was in there. The blond jumped off the couch and made his way over to where he heard the sound coming from.

When he got near the bedroom he could see his lover on the floor drained and weak like he had had all of his energy sucked out of him.

"Oh no, Chris." The blond panicked, noting that his boyfriend was also sweating like a steaming teapot as he quickly grabbed Chris' legs in one arm and his head in the other.

Before Chris could pant anymore, Wyatt carried him to the couch and slowly laid him there, careful not to put him in anymore pain than he was already in.

"Wyatt." Chris mumbled very weakly.

"Shh," Wyatt said putting a finger on his boyfriend's lips, "Don't talk," he whispered, "You're weak and you need to save your strength."

Wyatt then went over to the kitchen and drew some cold water from the sink into a bowl and got a towel from the linen closet. From what he could tell, his boyfriend was having a fever. He would know since he's studying to get his doctor's degree. The best thing for him right now would be for his temperature to be kept under control.

Rapidly Wyatt made his way back over to his lover, got on his knees and began to wipe the brunette's forehead with a cold towel. Chris couldn't help but shake at the touch of the water. It was so cold, but it did help him feel a little bit of relief since he was feeling so hot in the bathroom.

"I'm fine Wyatt," Chris complained wanting all of this attention he was getting to stop. He didn't want to make things seem like he needed someone to take care of him. Especially in a time like this where he had been independent.

"No you're not Christopher and don't fight me on this," Wyatt said firmly as he continued to wipe Chris' forehead very gently. Wyatt was overcome with so many emotions he almost couldn't focus on his lover, but he did his best to push them aside while he attended to the young boy's needs. He couldn't believe that he had stayed in the bathroom for that long and didn't even come out when he knew he wasn't feeling well, which brought the blond back to something more important, "Chris is there something you want to tell me?" he asked remembering how he sounded in the bathroom.

Chris nearly jumped off the couch. At first he thought that Wyatt might have found out seeing as he's almost a doctor and all, but that would be impossible because Chris had just barely found out himself, so there was no way that Wyatt would know that fast.

"No," he was quick to shake his head, "There's nothing that I need to tell you that I haven't already." he said still a little panicked, hoping that his boyfriend of two years would believe him. Chris really had never kept a secret from him until now.

Wyatt sighed deeply. It was obvious that the person he loved more than anything was lying to him right now. There was no reason for it either, they shared everything and the elder male would have pursued it if his lover wasn't in a bad stated.

After seeing that the young brunette's temperature had gone down, having been wiped down over and over again, the blond got up and went to the kitchen. He knew just what his boyfriend needed right now. Luckily he had made some a few days ago when he himself had the fever. Wyatt went into the refrigerator and searched the whole thing until he found the chicken soup that was in a bowl of Tupperware.

Making sure to keep an eye on Chris so that the brunette didn't move, Wyatt poured some soup into a bowl and put it in the microwave. While he waited for the soup to heat up he went and set up a tray with a spoon and some paper towels. Once he heard the timer go off, he immediately went over to the microwave and carefully pulled out the bowl of soup with steam rising from it and placed it on the tray.

Very discretely Wyatt picked up the tray and walked over to where his boyfriend was still laying. The boy seemed to have not even moved an inch however the blond didn't know if he was just that weak or if Chris was actually listening to him.

Making sure not to disturb the boy from where he was laying, Wyatt set down the tray at the table, making sure it was not too far away from Chris.

Once Chris felt his lover sitting next to him, he used all of his strength to sit up, which took a lot out of him. Wyatt could hear the groans coming from his boyfriend and was very tempted to push him back down on the couch, but he knew that Chris wouldn't heal unless he started to move around a little. Plus he knew pushing Chris down would only make things worse since Chris would just get right back up no matter how many times Wyatt pushed him down.

The blond picked up the bowl and presented it to the brunette; "Here you go," he said handing it to him, "Eat this, it'll make you feel better, but be careful it's hot." The blond warned seeing that the soup still had steam coming from it.

"Thanks," Chris said taking the bowl of soup from Wyatt. The brunette played with it for a while before he actually began to eat it. Seeing that his lover was now settled, Wyatt sat back in his chair.

"Chris we need to talk." the elder of the two said simply.

"About what?" Chris questioned.

"You know what about, Chris," the blond crossed his arms over his chest, "For the past few weeks you've been acting strange. I mean you sleep a lot, you vomit just about everyday, and some days you have mood swings. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothings going on," Chris was quick to lie, "Look I'm sorry its just that there's been a lot going on lately." he explained.

"Like what?" Wyatt asked anxious to know.

"I don't know, just a lot of stuff that's been going on through my head." Chris replied making a lot of it up as he went along. He really wanted to just come out and tell Wyatt, but he knew right now wasn't the time.

"Chris," Wyatt said touching his leg, "I love you and I really want to take our relationship to the next level," the blond confessed, "But before either of us can do that, I have to know that you trust me a hundred percent, and that there will be no secrets. The best way for you to do that right now is tell me what's going on with you. Trust me I only want to help."

Chris was very shocked. He couldn't believe all that he was hearing Wyatt say. It hurt him a little to have lied to him, but then again it was still not the right time to tell Wyatt about this as much as he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, its not you its me," the brunette confessed. He then took another deep breath, "I guess I'm just nervous about meeting your parents for the first time tomorrow." he lied again. He was really regretting it, but he couldn't help it. Even though Wyatt had just spilled out his feelings for Chris, the young boy was still afraid that his lover would leave him and deny his baby all together, and maybe even call

him a freak for being a male who can have kids since it was not a normal thing.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Wyatt questioned with a smirk. Chris slightly nodded as he sat up straight, covering himself with the covers that Wyatt had laid him down with. The blond got up from his chair and went and sat next to his lover and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to him, "Look everything is going to be fine, alright?" he said placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead, "They're going to love you and who knows, they might even love you more than I do, which is highly impossible." Wyatt said with a smile.

Chris smiled back into Wyatt's blue eyes. He really felt lucky to have a guy who would always brighten up his day.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "I love you Wyatt." Chris whispered in the blond's ear.

"I love you too, baby." Wyatt said as he pressed his lips against Chris'.

"Not as much as I love you." the brunette teased.

The elder of the two laughed saying, "I don't think that's possible. No one could love anyone as much as I love you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Okay then prove it." Chris challenged his boyfriend.

"I was hoping you would say that," Wyatt said before picking up Chris bridal style, "Its time to get you to bed anyway since we've got a big day tomorrow." The blond said as he carried his lover all the way to the bedroom they shared and closed the door right behind them.

* * *

The Halliwell manor was very empty and very quiet. No one lived there except a couple named Leo and Piper, who were the parents of Wyatt Halliwell. Both of which were really excited about the visit from their son since they hadn't seen him since spring break and now it was almost summer.

They were even more excited to see Wyatt's boyfriend that he had been dating for two years, but had always managed to make up some excuse for why he hadn't brought him around. This time Piper made her son promise to bring him home for the summer. She had even made plans to invite her sisters and their children to come and visit so the whole family would know Wyatt's boyfriend. She also was prepared to help Wyatt tell Chris his most kept secret about him being a witch and the legendary Twice Blessed who all demons feared. She was the one who actually convinced Wyatt to tell Chris this secret after hearing that Wyatt wanted to propose to Chris.

Piper was very excited and had even started making plans for the wedding, but she wanted to be sure that Wyatt was all the way honest with Chris before he proposed and what way to break the ice than to bring him down for the weekend so the whole family could explain who they are and what being a witch was all about rather than have Wyatt tell him knowing that would just freak him out.

When Wyatt came out to Piper she was in denial at first, but later on she came to accept it and so did the rest of the family. All she cared about was his happiness. If he was happy than she was happy too, however she couldn't help but always wonder what would happen if Wyatt was dating a girl. That was going to be something she would always wonder about though.

Now that she did not have to go demon hunting anymore, since her son turned eighteen and did most of the demon hunting now, she had spent most of her time running the club, her restaurant, and most importantly keeping the manor in clean shape. She didn't want Chris thinking that they were slobs so she was cleaning everything that she could. She wanted the house to look its best when her son's boyfriend comes to visit.

Right now the mother and wife was using a towel to wipe everything down. Her son and his boyfriend were suppose to be coming home the next day, which Piper had calculated down to twelve hours. All she had been doing for the whole day was cleaning and trying to make sure there wasn't a spot of dust in the house. This had to be perfect. Everything did since Wyatt was going to propose and she didn't want anything to mess up the evening.

Leo finally came in from down stairs seeing his wife cleaning like she was when she was wearing Grams' ring that made her act like a housewife. If the husband didn't know any better he would say that she was wearing it right now, but he knew they destroyed the ring a long time ago and now it was gone.

"Hey," he called for his wife, "Piper what are you doing?" Piper stopped for a second only to look up at her husband and went right back to what she was doing.

"Leo, have you forgotten already," the mother replied, "Wyatt is coming home tomorrow with Chris and everything has to be perfect or else this might not work and I want things to work since Wyatt is planning on proposing to him and I don't want Chris to say no because he thinks that Wyatt's parents live like slobs." she explained.

Leo shook his head. It was obvious that Piper was stressing out about this more than anyone. It was 1:00 am and she hadn't slept all day. As a matter of fact Leo could see circles growing under her eyes because she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep.

"Piper, honey, everything is going to be fine," Leo said as he walked up and took the towel from her to stop her from cleaning, "You just need to get some rest that's all, I mean right now you're giving yourself grays." the man joked earning himself a punch in the arm.

"I know, I know, its just that this is the first time Chris is coming here to meet us, and from what Wyatt says the boy doesn't take well to new people so I want him to feel at home." The mother explained to her husband.

"And he will, but you just have to stop stressing so much or else he's going to think that you're Wyatt's grandmother instead of his mother and I don't think you want to give Chris that first impression, do you?" The father questioned.

Piper sighed angrily; "No," she replied. Leo smiled seeing as he won this argument.

"See, so I think its time that you went and got some sleep before you find yourself sleeping the whole time Chris is here." The man suggested.

"But Leo there's so much that has to be taken care of, I mean the kitchen has to be mopped and swept, I have to clean Wyatt's room, and most importantly I have to make sure the attic is locked and all the magic stuff is hidden so that Chris doesn't find out about us until Wyatt tells him." The mother complained.

"Don't worry," Leo assured her, "I'll take care of it. You just go and get some sleep." The man ordered his wife.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" she asked.

"Hey, I've been a stay-at-home-dad for almost twenty years, I think I can handle it." Leo pointed out.

"Okay," Piper said as she made her way up the stairs, "But if you need anything or any help call me," she continued up the steps, "Oh and make sure-." The woman was cut off right there by her husband.

"Piper stop!" He yelled, "Look, everything is going to be okay. I promise, I can handle it, now get up those stairs!" He ordered sounding more like a dad rather than a husband, but that was sometimes what he had to do to get Piper to listen to him for her own sake.

As much as the mother didn't want to, she made her way up there stairs without another word said. She couldn't help but to keep worrying about tomorrow. It made her even more nervous that Leo was now taking over her cleaning. Hopefully he would do it right. She felt helpless now that she was going to sleep and her husband was doing all he work, but what could she do? He wasn't letting her help him so what else was there?

Back downstairs Leo had walked into the kitchen. It really wasn't that bad so he decided he was going to do that part last. The father made his way up the stairs and decided that he would clean up his son's room first. When he opened the door to Wyatt's room he nearly died. Wyatt had so many dirty clothes around his room that it wreaked, not to mention all of the wrappers of all kinds of food that he had in there. The room hadn't been cleaned for who knows how long. Leo was scared of what he might find in there, but he had to do it for his wife since he didn't want her getting up to clean this. He was sure going to give Wyatt a good talking to about keeping his room clean whenever he leaves though.

* * *

It was now the day Chris and Wyatt were supposed to be heading down to San Francisco. They both had packed the night before so all they had to do was load Wyatt's car and then they could just hit the road without any delay.

Once everything was all packed and loaded, all that was left to do was to make sure there was nothing left behind. Wyatt was doing that while Chris was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror and looking down at his stomach. Today wasn't just the day that he was going to meet Wyatt's parents, but also the day he was going to tell Wyatt his big secret. Not only the one that he found out about last night, but there was something that he had been keeping from Wyatt, afraid that Wyatt would leave him. The brunette was also neglecting to tell Wyatt that he was a phoenix. Half to be exact, and half witch.

Growing up he really never knew his parents. His uncle took care of him for most of his life until he died while Chris was in college. All he knew about his parents was that they loved him and gave him up because it was forbidden for a witch and a demon to be together, because good could never co-exist with evil.

His uncle claimed that if the magic world found out about him then there would be so much chaos, which was why he had to keep his identity a secret and he had managed to do that until now. He had to tell Wyatt the truth. All last night he thought about what Wyatt said about maybe taking the relationship to another level and they both have to be truthful for that to happen.

Chris heard a knock on the door. He already knew who it was; "Baby, come on its time to go." Wyatt said through the door.

"Okay." Chris said as he stopped looking at the mirror and went out following his boyfriend down the stairs.

Wyatt opened the trunk of his car to make sure that everything was in there. Los Angeles was a good way away from San Francisco and Wyatt didn't want to turn all the way back around to get something, but if it had come to that he would just orb back instead of driving all the way back seeing as how high gas prices are.

The blond looked over to see his boyfriend staring at the sky of LA. He took this opportunity to sneak up right behind Chris and grab him by the waist, when he least expected it, and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he whispered in his ear placing another kiss there.

"Hmm...I don't know, have you?" Chris joked for a few seconds then went right back to just staring at the sky in silence. Wyatt could feel that there was something going on with his boyfriend.

"Chris you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh um..yeah its just...," Chris really couldn't finish his sentence.

"You're still worried about my family," Wyatt nodded, "Chris how many times do I have to tell you? You're going to be fine."

Chris still sighed; "But Wyatt, what if they don't like me and they don't think I'm good enough for you?" The brunette boy told his worst fears.

"Baby how can they not love you?" Wyatt asked tightening his grip on Chris' waist, "You're smart," kiss, "You're funny," kiss, "You're nice," kiss, "And most importantly, you're hot," the blond stated placing a big kiss on the boy's neck. When the blond heard no response from Chris he knew that he was still nervous. The blond instantly turned Chris around and looked him in his green eyes, "Baby look at me, I will still love you no matter what happens this week, okay?" Wyatt promised, "You're my everything, you know that? My heart, my soul, my love, and I just can't bare the thought of not having you," With that said the blond pulled his boyfriend into a big hug. He felt Chris' arms wrap around him embracing the hug, "Oh and by the way I got you something." Wyatt said pulling away from Chris and pulling a box out of his back pocket and handed it to his boyfriend.

When Chris opened the box he could see his and Wyatt's name engraved on a ring. It was the best present he had ever been given.

"This is a ring to show you that I love you and I want us to be together forever," he said. Chris smiled and gave Wyatt a hard kiss. Wyatt broke away from the kiss saying, "Come on babe, its time to go."

The elder blond went and opened the passenger door for Chris to get in, before he went to the driver's side of the car and got in himself and began to drive away from the college.

The whole ride Chris was holding Wyatt's hand while Wyatt had the other hand on the steering wheel. There wasn't much said on the way there. There was a kiss every now and then, but that's really all the contact the couple made the whole trip.

Most of the trip Chris kept thinking about how Wyatt's family would be. Were they the kind of family who had a lot of structure to their house? Or maybe they were the kind of family who were more laid back and let the kids do whatever they wanted. Hopefully they weren't a bunch of people who just hated brunettes which would be a rare thing but it still could happen.

The couple had finally pulled up to a maroon house that looked to be about two stories high. The house gave Chris chills for some reason. Maybe it was because he was only minutes from meeting the family. He could already see so many cars parked in the drive way, causing him to add up how many people that could be in the family. It looked as though Wyatt had a big family.

Both men got out the car, and Wyatt grabbed both of their bags. He could see his boyfriend staring at the house and a little scared to go in.

"Come on baby," Wyatt said grabbing his hand and leading him up the cemented stairs, "And remember don't be nervous. They'll love you," the blond reminded Chris who was still in his own world. He could feel the boy shivering from holding his hand. To calm him down Wyatt placed a kiss on his cheek before opening the door. It was now show time, "I'm home!" Wyatt shouted, His voice echoing through the whole manor. Soon enough both males were met by three women who looked old enough to be Wyatt's mother. One of them had short brown hair, another was a red head, and the third one had dark brown hair down to her shoulders.

"Wyatt!" The red head shouted, "Its so good to see you," she said pulling him into a hug, "I swear the last time I saw you, you had short hair and no facial hair and now look at you!" She continued on. From the looks of it this relative seemed to be the annoying one. Looking over Wyatt's shoulder, the woman could see a young boy who she assumed was her nephew's boyfriend from his looks and how Wyatt described him, "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she pulled away from Wyatt, "Hi, I'm Paige Matthews, Wyatt's favorite aunt." She smiled holding out her hand for Chris to shake. Deciding not to be rude, Chris shook the young woman's hand.

"Excuse me!" the aunt with the shorter hair entered, "I'm Phoebe, and I'm Wyatt's favorite aunt." She said holding out her hand letting Chris shake.

"Don't mind them," the last woman said, coming towards the young Perry, "I'm Prue and I'm the oldest and Wyatt's favorite aunt." She stepped in and held out her hand to shake and the Perry did so.

"Since when did you become his favorite aunt?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister.

"Ever since he was born,." Prue smiled.

"Please," Paige rolled her eyes, "I'm Wyatt's favorite aunt and always have been ever since he was born seeing as his middle name is after my last name." The youngest sister pointed out.

The three sisters continued to fight while Wyatt grabbed a hold of Chris and led him into another room; "I think we should move on to the rest of the family," the blond Halliwell said.

"You've got yourself one heck of a family there." Chris smiled thinking it was a little funny that three woman were fighting over him.

'_Hopefully they'll be your in laws'_ Wyatt was thinking to himself.

"You have no idea." He replied.

"So are they always like that?" The Perry asked.

"You wouldn't believe it," Wyatt shook his head, "But enough with the aunts, I want you to meet my mom." He said leading his boyfriend into the kitchen knowing that's exactly where his mom would be since that was like her sanctuary and that would be the place you would find her mostly.

In the kitchen, Wyatt saw his mom cooking something while his father was busy cleaning up the mess that his mom was making. Those were his parents and that was how it would work. Piper made the mess cooking and Leo came by and cleaned it up.

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled making his presence known and also dropping the bags that were on his shoulders.

Piper stopped what she was doing when she heard her son's voice. She also dropped something, but it wasn't a bag, it was one of her expensive glass dishes that shattered all over the floor. After been so shocked, the mother looked at her son with excitement.

"Wyatt." she replied.

The blond went up and hugged his mother hard and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. The mother responded by wrapping her arms around her son's back and giving him a small kiss on his cheek too. It felt so good to see each other after so long. As much as Wyatt didn't want to be apart from his family, he knew he had to if he wanted to grow up and get a good education, but it did feel so good to be back home.

"Wyatt." the blond looked up to see his father with an unpleasant look on his face. Leo had just cleaned up the place and now there was a big mess in the kitchen again, "How many times have I told you not to leave your bags in the kitchen." The father complained.

"Oh um...sorry dad, I guess I forgot seeing as I'm a blond guy and all." Wyatt smirked.

The frown on Leo's face immediately turned into a smile. Even though Leo was only joking from the beginning, Wyatt did have a way of using his sense of humor to always get himself out of trouble ever since he could talk.

"Good to see you son." Leo said walking up and hugging his eldest son who he hasn't seen in a long time.

After the parents were both done acknowledging Wyatt's presence they noticed a handsome looking brunette that was standing behind him. Both parents had to say that they were really impressed with Wyatt's choice of a boyfriend. He didn't seem too flamboyant and he looked very nice and had a look of stubbornness too.

"Hello, I don't think we've met," Piper said stating the obvious to the young Perry, "I'm Piper, Wyatt's mom," she smiled, "You must be Chris. Wyatt has told us so much about you, I mean he can't stop talking about you."

"Wow, he can't?" Chris said blushing.

"No, I mean you should hear the stuff he says on the phone about you." The mother went on.

"Mom." The blond called out a little embarrassed. He saw that Chris was already blushing and he didn't want to make things worse for him. Especially since he wants to save everything for when he tells Chris his big secret.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know the boy a little better." Piper shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said to his boyfriend still a little embarrassed.

"Chris, I want you to meet my mom and dad." The blond acknowledged them both.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Halliwell." Chris said shaking both their hands.

"Oh call me Piper." she corrected him.

"And you can call me Leo." The former whitelighter said.

"You know what, why don't we all get to know Chris over this nice dinner I made?" Piper suggested.

"That's a great idea," Leo said, "I'll go round up everyone while you get everything set."

Wyatt shook his head. His family will never be normal.

"Come on babe, lets go take our stuff up to my room where we'll be staying." Wyatt suggested as he picked up his bag and grabbed Chris' arm leading him up the stairway. He was careful to make sure that he didn't run into any family members along the way or else that would be another five minute delay.

Walking up the stairs, Chris could see so many picture of Wyatt's family. It seemed as though he had a big family and the brunette couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy because he doesn't have a family. He doesn't even know who his parents were. He would have given up everything right now to have what his boyfriend had.

Finally they made it to Wyatt's room. The blond slowly opened the door to see his room cleaner than the way he left it. He couldn't believe that his parents had actually cleaned that up after how many times he's messed it up.

"Well, here's where we'll be staying," Wyatt said walking into his room, and Chris wasn't too far behind.

"Wow!" Was all the Chris could say when he entered the room. It was bigger than the one he had back at his Uncle's house.

Wyatt smiled at his lover saying, "I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah well I still like you better." he smiled back.

"Oh, I never intended for you to like my room better." Wyatt smirked getting closer to Chris.

"Really now." Chris said.

"Really." Wyatt said pulling Chris close to him and planting a nice warm kiss on his lips. Wyatt let his hands slide down Chris' back just to feel him after a long car ride.

All of it felt so good to Chris, but he couldn't continue this. At least not with all that he had on his mind right now, and he wanted to get it off his chest before he enjoyed his stay here with Wyatt and the rest of his family.

The Perry immediately pushed his lover back and stopped the make out session. Wyatt thought that it was going so well, he didn't know why Chris had stopped it.

"Chris what's wrong?" Chris took in a deep breath.

"Wyatt we have to talk," he said. Wyatt nodded at what his lover said, "Yes we do." he replied.

"Look there's something that I need to tell you." Chris started.

"There something I need to tell you too."

Next thing both boys knew, they were both interrupted when Piper entered the room.

"Hey guys dinner is ready, so come downstairs before the family eats it all up." She smiled before she left the room.

Wyatt really wanted to continue the conversation, but he knew if he didn't get downstairs pronto, his mother would blow him back to Los Angeles and Wyatt didn't want that since his boyfriend of two years was here and he wanted to propose marriage to him.

"Can we continue this after dinner?" the blond asked.

"Sure," Chris agreed.

"I love you," he placed a kiss on his forehead before grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs.

Wyatt and Chris made sure to sit next to each other. Chris' hand was still attached to Wyatt's hand seeing as he was so nervous that his boyfriend's whole family was over and he was about to be asked a lot of questions. He could feel it.

The whole family had been waiting for this. A lot of things were going through the minds of the Halliwells. After two years of waiting and wanting to meet the guy he was finally in their manor and about to learn their most kept secrets of them being witches. Hopefully he would be able to take it like the rest of the guys did for the sisters. Once everyone had gotten food on their plate, the questions began to pop up like a virus on a computer.

"So Chris," Phoebe started, "I was wondering where you were from?"

Chris was getting even more nervous now that the questions were being asked. Right now he just wanted to get up from the table and go up to his boyfriend's room, but he knew that would be cowering out and he didn't want to give that impression to the family the first time he met them. He wanted them to like him, so he might as well get all the questions over with now.

"Believe it or not, I'm from San Francisco just like Wyatt." He replied.

"Wow, so you and Wyatt have been dating for two years right?" Paige entered.

"Two years as of today." the brunette answered.

"I have a question," Victor Bennett entered. The grandfather of Wyatt, "What interest do you have in my grandson Wyatt?"

"Dad!" Piper said feeling like that was a rude question to ask.

"Its okay," Chris said, "Well, Wyatt's the basically the only friend I have at college, I mean since I really never talk to anyone and he was my roommate, so basically I was forced to talk to him," the brunette smiled at his boyfriend, "I don't know, I mean, just the moment we hit it off I felt like he's been the only one that I could picture myself having a life with."

"I have a question for Wyatt," Prue said, "What attracted you to such a nice young man?" The eldest sister asked. Prue had noticed how polite and respectful Chris was with his yes ma'am and no ma'am and sir. She would have never pictured Wyatt bringing home a person like that.

"What do you mean what attracted me to him" Wyatt questioned. "I mean, have you looked at him, how could I not be attracted to him? He's so gorgeous." The blond could really see his boyfriend blushing right now and he really wanted to kiss him, but there were people at the table who would not be to happy about seeing guy on guy action.

"Oh and Chris, you know..," Piper started, "I was wondering, where are your parents?"

That was one question that Chris was not prepared to answer. That really caught him off guard. He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth because he doesn't even know himself. His uncle never told him.

"Well uhh...," Chris started sweating trying to think of an excuse. "..My mother she is...and my father…" he tried to continue but he just couldn't take it anymore. Thinking of his parents was really starting to hurt his heart since he was sitting here with a big family who seemed as though none of them would abandon their kids.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" The brunette said before he got up from the table and moved to the kitchen to get away from them all.

Wyatt looked angrily at his mother who just shrugged like she didn't do anything. He just shook his head and went right after his boyfriend in the kitchen. When he saw Chris, he was leaning against the bar, looking like he was almost in tears. Wyatt quickly went over to comfort him.

"Look Chris, don't mind my mother, I'm sorry for what she asked." The blond was quick to beg for forgiveness.

"No," Chris was quick to reply, "Your mother didn't do anything."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Wyatt, this goes back to what I have to tell you,"

Before Chris could get another word out, both of the boys heard Wyatt's aunts screaming from the other room. They looked at each other before rushing out of the kitchen back to where the rest of the family was.

Everyone in the house was either under a table or behind a couch while a demon stood around hurling energy balls in every direction he could. Wyatt thought that this must be suicide for this demon because every demon knew not to come to the manor unless the wanted to get vanquished by the Twice Blessed son of a Charmed One.

The demon once again hurled an energy ball towards his mother, nearly hitting her. It was just inches away. That was what did it for Wyatt. He was very angry now.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted in his low voice, "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" was the last thing he said before thrusting out his arms and blowing up the demon and turning him into ashes, "Is everyone okay?" Wyatt said to the whole family who was starting to come out of hiding. He looked to his side to see a scared Chris. The blond had nearly forgotten that he hadn't told Chris that he was a witch yet and for all of this to come on him at once must be a pretty good shock, "Oh my gosh Chris..."

"Wh-What's going on?" Chris said as he backed away from Wyatt.

"Look Chris just please give me the chance to explain." He said moving towards his scared boyfriend.

"Explain what?!" Chris replied as he moved away from Wyatt even faster.

"Chris, I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but I'm a witch." The blond confessed. This was really bad. This wasn't the way he had planned on telling him.

"A what?"

"A witch, and so is the rest of my family,"

Chris looked around. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. More shockingly, it wasn't that Wyatt was a witch that concerned him. There was only one witch he was told that had the power of force wave and that witch was the Legendary Twice Blessed, which meant that was who Wyatt was. That meant that the person Chris had been dating for the longest was the Twice Blessed.

Before Chris could hear another word from Wyatt, he quickly ran past the family members and out of the front door.

"Chris!" Wyatt said starting to run after him but was grabbed by his father and Uncle Henry.

"Let him go, Wyatt," Leo said, "He has to have some time to think about this."

Wyatt sighed knowing his father was right. Though in the end it was the biggest mistake he had ever made, because that was the last time he and Chris ever saw each other.

* * *

12 years later...

A little girl was sitting in an alley alone crying. She looked to be about eleven. She had brown hair and a nice little tan. She was all alone with no one around. It seemed as though her parents had just abandoned her there.

A man was walking home from work and decided he'd take a short cut through the dark alley since that was the best way for him to get home. He was very tired. It had been a very long day and he was ready to get home and settle himself on the couch. As he was nearly out of the alley he heard crying. It sounded like a girl.

Immediately the man started to move towards where he heard the crying coming from. He found a little girl sitting in the corner by herself. She looked so beautiful and abandoned. The man was wondering how any parents could abandon such a beautiful girl like her.

Feeling like he had to do something the man went over and started to talk to her.

"Hey sweetie where's you mom and dad?" he asked however the girl didn't answer, all she did was continue to cry, "Do you wanna go home?" he asked the girl. She nodded and continued to cry, "Come on then, lets get you home and find your parents." The man said holding out his hand for her to take. He planned to take her back to his house and then call the police a report a found a missing child's alert. The man could almost be sure that the girl's parents must be worried sick about her.

The girl stopped crying and debated whether she should take the man's hand or not. After a few seconds of thinking, she did. Before the man could pull her up though, the girl conjured up an athame in her hands. She was ready to assassinate him right there on the spot. The man looked at the girl in fear. He couldn't believe a girl who looked so innocent could just make a knife appear. It was obvious that she dangerous and if he could redo the whole thing, he would never have took the short cut through the alley.

The girl saw how scared the man was. She didn't know what to do. It hurt her to do this, but it was something that she had to do. After holding tightly to him for a few minutes she let him go after feeling so bad for him. Plus she really couldn't kill, something inside her told her it was wrong to kill and it hurts people.

The man was quick to run in the opposite direction. He was never going to take this short cut ever again.

Meanwhile the girl, once she saw the man was out of her site, shimmered to the Underworld where he papa and her teacher were waiting for her.

"So," the teacher asked, "Did you do it?"

"No, I couldn't," she said sadly, "It just seemed to be wrong. I'm sorry Mr. Pascal"

Pascal was really angry. He was the man in charge of teaching all new phoenixes how to assassinate their targets, and so far this girl proved to be the hardest one to teach. It was as if she had something that was holding her back.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Bianca," Pascal replied, "This is the fourth time this has happened and you still haven't come close to killing one target," he pointed out, "Mr. Perry I'm sorry, but I don't know if your daughter will ever embrace her true calling of being a phoenix."

"But Mr. Pascal, you have to understand, its more difficult for her for some reason," Chris defended, knowing exactly what the reason was, but never dared to tell anyone. A demon doesn't have a heart, that was why they're able to kill. However, unfortunately for Bianca, her dad wasn't a demon so that was what caused her to have a heart and now it was hard for her to kill anything or anyone.

"Well then she'll never be a full phoenix if she's doesn't learn to get over it," Pascal replied, "That'll be enough for today. We'll pick up again next week and she better be prepared." The demon said shimmered out.

"Come on sweetie," Chris said grabbing her hand and shimmering them back to their apartment.

* * *

Chris was in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables for dinner while his daughter was in the living room playing with her toys and watching TV. It was hard being a single parent, but Chris was doing what he had to do to take care of his daughter. After not having his parents in his life, he promised himself that he would never leave his daughter and so far he had been able to keep that promise.

"Bianca, turn off the TV, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Chris told his daughter.

Bianca did as she was told and turned off the TV and put away her toys. She loved her papa very much, but always wondered who her other parent was. All she knew was that she had another dad which was kind of strange since most children had a mom and a dad.

"Papa, can I ask you something?" Bianca said.

"Sure sweetie." Chris said as he continued cutting up the carrots.

"Why am I so different?"

"You're not, Bianca." He said firmly.

"Then why can't I kill an innocent like all the other phoenixes do?"

"You're just not ready, but give it some time and I'm sure you'll be just as good as the others."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"You know you always can." The brunette smiled at his daughter. She was the most precious thing to him.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked. Chris turned from okay to angry within seconds.

"Bianca, how many times have I told you not to ask about your father?" He shouted.

"But I want to know him." she pleaded.

"You don't need to."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now go to your room!" He ordered his daughter.

Bianca looked at her papa and cried before she stormed off to her room. Chris sighed once his daughter was out of his sight. He really didn't mean to snap at her, it was just anything that had to remind him of his decision he made twelve years ago broke his heart, except his little girl who would always brighten up his day.

The decision he made to leave the man he loved was hard, but he knew it was the best for the both of them after finding out his secret.

He really never meant to hurt his daughter when she asks about him, but he just never likes to talk about him, yet Bianca is so persistent. The brunette decided that he would talk to his daughter about it later.

--

Bianca laid on her bed crying for a few seconds before she came to. She couldn't believe her papa would yell at her every time she asked about her dad. All she wanted to know was what happened to him and why did him and her papa separate. Bianca had had it with her papa not telling her anything so she decided if she was going to find out herself.

Slowly she went to the door of her bedroom and peaked through, making sure he papa was turned around before she slowly and quietly moving past the kitchen to her Papa's bedroom. She was really only allowed to go in there when her Papa was there otherwise she wasn't allowed in his room.

The girl quickly began to search up and down the whole room to see if she could find anything leading to her father. After nearly tearing apart the room she found nothing. She was about to give up until she felt something calling her to the closet.

There she found a gray box that looked kind of peculiar. It had a lock on it so it must have been really private. She conjured an athame and hit it against the lock until it broke off.

When she opened the box she found a picture of her Papa and a blond man. He had blue eyes and blond hair down to his shoulders. Was this her father? There was only one way to find out. She went and dug through the box until she found her birth certificate.

Under mother it said: Christopher Perry and under her father's name it said : Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. She even found a letter that her papa had written to her father that said a lot. So now all she had to do was get this letter to her father.

--

Chris had just finished cooking in the kitchen and was really scared about going to get his daughter, because he knew he had to apologize for what he said.

He took a deep breath and moved towards his daughter's room and knocked on the door once there.

"Bianca, sweetie open up its papa," he said, but there was no answer, "Bianca please open up, Papa needs to talk to you," when he heard no answer again he assumed she was mad at him still and took it upon himself to push open the door, "Bianca-," the brunette man stopped himself when he saw his daughter wasn't there, "Bianca!" he shouted through the whole place. Quickly he ran to his room to see it was a big mess, "Bianca!" he called, but there was no sign of his daughter. There was only a piece of paper on his bed that looked like his daughter's handwriting. He quickly picked it up and started to read it.

_Papa,_

_Please don't be mad. I just need to know my daddy and I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing him. I have to see him. I love you Papa, but I need my daddy too. I'm sorry._

_Bianca._

"No," Chris thought to himself as he immediately jumped off his bed and ran out of the apartment, "Bianca!" He continued to shout as he ran through the whole building hoping that she hadn't left yet. When he finally reached the outside he saw his daughter was nowhere in sight.

She had really done it. She went to find her father. Chris wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. It would be too painful. He would find her though and she would be okay. He had faith in his daughter and knew how strong she was even though he hated to admit it.

* * *

Bianca finally pulled up in a cab to a maroon house. She looked down at the paper and it said that this was the right address that she looked up for her father. The hard part was confronting him and telling him that she was his daughter. Hopefully he would be able to accept it.

okay like I said review if you want the story to continue, if not then I can take the story down blah blah blah

Remember don't add it to your favorites or alert without reviewing, thank you in advanced for all who review and I will get back to you.

Oh yeah and one more question, do you guys want Wyatt to have any brothers or sisters? Please answer that in the review


End file.
